


从前的日子

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122
Kudos: 2





	从前的日子

  
从前的日子  
  
一  
  
尽管阿秋从来都没和我说过，但我确实知道他不开心很久了。  
  
他的不开心如字符一样写在脸上，面对我时我看见的是一对蹙眉，下吊瘪平的嘴角。盯着我不放，迫使我去问他为什么不快乐，然后他就会像奸计得逞一般把唇抿一抿，将那些难耐的、羞辱的在戏班子里发生的事情，灌污水似的统共灌进我的耳朵。然而面对沈姨他却不敢多说半个字，闭嘴，柔顺地听从母亲的谆谆教诲，在旁人看来就是一副母慈子孝的模样。  
  
我们之间的关系诡谲且无从说道，具体还要追溯至我穿他剩下的开裆裤的历史洪荒，他与我独处时那副乖佞的、张牙舞爪的表情我至今仍历历在目，在他死去之后的好多年，在无数个午夜梦回对着天花板放空的茫然时间段，我的眼前出现的都会是他的脸。  
  
我们是至亲的表兄妹，难以割舍的爱人，骨子里流着一样的血液，一旦交媾就会生出智障小孩，这样诡谲且无从说道的关系。  
  
二  
  
二零零七年的时候我十三岁，阿秋十六岁。我在这个落后且封闭的大山里读完小学后要转至距此十几公里外的县城继续上初中，阿秋到死都只有小学文凭，那时候他已经滞学三年，小学上完便被沈姨送去距村不远的戏班子里学艺，学着唱念做打学着吊嗓子，逢年过节就要代母出征卖艺表演。国家规定九年义务教育他只满了六年，这不对，犯法的，大家都知道，但没有人说。人心底固有的那个念头还是孝，他母亲爱他，舍不得他走，那么阿秋留下来，时不时给母亲博一两声喝彩和夸耀，说她教子有方，这就是孝。  
  
沈姨对她儿子怀有偏执但未必对我就如此，我七岁时父母遭遇车祸去世后便一直寄养在她家中，说是顶顶亲的人，实则往细了抠仍隔着一两条血脉亲疏，不是一家人，但吃穿住行少不了我，不是一家人，所以阿秋每年过年都会有簇新的衣服，而我多是他穿剩的棉服。  
  
我去上初中，沈姨莫约松松说个一两句就放我走，阿秋得知这个消息后又开始瘪嘴皱眉，一脸好几天都是神情郁郁，我还当他是吃了后山什么不好的烤野串，吃出了便秘。  
  
十三岁的暑假，阿秋的别扭比往日更甚，问他也问不出子丑寅卯，我俩基本对上一两句就要吵嘴闹得不可开交，两个月有一半的时间都是在冷战斗气。直到我快临近上学报名的前几天，他躺在里炕，面壁而睡，翻来覆去吵得我睡不着觉，我也恹恹地刚想睁开眼骂他，忽地听见炕那头衣料摩擦声窸窸窣窣，窗沿边投射下的朦胧月光在眼皮外翻转，明了又暗，有人侧躺转了方向，继而老鼠一样钻进我的薄毯，开小会一样，偷偷牵住我的手，小声地说了句：“……阿笙，阿笙，你别走好不好。”  
  
我睁开眼，睨他，“你说什么？”  
  
阿秋面色发窘，仿佛再说一句就有损他矜贵的面子，低声切切，拖拖拉拉的，“……别走。”  
  
我好奇，“我还能走哪去？”  
  
“县里去上学……阿笙，你别走好不好，”抓我的手又紧了紧，十六岁的少年语气落寞，“你走了我就没有玩伴了，你别走，留下来陪我，你知道我最怕孤单——”  
  
我摇头，“你不上学不读书，可你还有可以依靠的妈妈，我不行，我已经没有妈妈了。”  
  
恐怕他一时间也忘了我们还在冷战的事情，听我的语气没有挽回的余地，顷刻间慌了神，平日里爱惜的脸面也不想要了只顾得使劲晃我的手，“我知道你还生我的气阿笙……都是我不好都是我不好，”低声下气地恳求，“你原谅我，你别走不行吗？我只有你一个朋友，你走了就没人和我讲话，我——”他愈说愈急，晦暗的视野里似乎有什么亮晶晶的物什一闪而过，紧接着是啜泣声，那只平日里骄纵得无法无天的小猫竟然也开始哭了起来，我还没忘记他三年前也是个爱哭包。  
  
这都哪跟哪什么风马牛不相及的事情……我有点头疼，无奈地给不停抽鼻子的他擦眼泪，十六岁该是男孩子长开的年纪，他本来就发育迟缓，现在还是个矮个，嫩生生的一张脸有时还能被别人说是十三四岁的小孩，非但生理没有发育出去反而心理也越活越回去了，“我原谅你和我要去县城上学没有冲突，况且这事是我想做的，没人拦得住我，”我反问他，“那你为什么不和我一起去上学？你十六了，听别人说十六岁就可以初中毕业，拿着这个文凭找工作还更容易……”  
  
“我妈不让我去，她不让——”阿秋蜷缩在毯子里哭着不停摇头，“她说让我留下来好好学唱戏……陪她，她也舍不得我。”  
  
“可现在不一样了，现在我也去上学，你可以和我一起，”我劝他，“你和我去了，也是像从前一样，我们一起上课，一起上下学，你没准还能交到更多的朋友……”  
  
“真的？”他断了噎气声，眼里突然有了光，抽抽嗒嗒地问我：“我能和你一起，还、还能和……以前一样……？”  
  
我点头，“你明天去问问你妈。”  
  
他急忙点头，“我明、明天就去问。”  
  
  
三  
  
这是我人生中给阿秋为数不多的错误决定之一，因为那天乌沉沉的夜里他哭得太过令人心碎，我完全忘记了他母亲究竟是什么样的人。早年守寡，一个人把孩子拉扯大，给予阿秋无条件的爱和绝对的限制，虚荣，自私，固执己见。阿秋跑去问她时我并不在场，但想象得出她的表情由温柔平和变成骇然惊讶，变成面目狰狞，变成她的盛怒。那天我在山腰看羊吃草，一片枝繁叶茂中隐约窥见有人朝我的方向冲过来，再往近了看居然是阿秋，靠近，扑住，捕获我，头埋进我的脖子里然后死死抱住我，“阿笙……”  
  
感觉出肩膀有所湿意，我下意识只觉大事不妙，“你哭了？”  
  
十六岁的少年竟然只比我高一些，很难想象，他倚靠我并不难，只不过勒住我的手臂着实让我有些窒息。“她不让我去……她不让我走，”阿秋的哭声愈发大了，震得我耳膜疼，那股激愤的悲伤弥漫在无人的漫山遍野，“她为什么不让我去？她为什么只会拿‘为我好’来骗我？呜——”  
  
“阿笙，”他语无伦次地说着，“我不懂……我真的不懂，我真的有时候很害怕她，但是她说她爱我，她、她爱我……”  
  
我把他的脸抬起来，委屈的眉，湿-漉-漉的眼睛，还在吸嗦的鼻子和死死抿住的唇，不出意外地发现左侧脸颊那个尚在新鲜，突兀鼓起的巴掌印，通红狠辣地贴在他惨白的面皮上，我看见阿秋倔强地吊起的嘴角。  
  
一时间竟然没有什么话可以说，沉默或许才是年轻人与母亲叛逆抗衡的最普遍结果。  
  
  
四  
  
尽管阿秋从来都没和我说过，但我确实知道他害怕他母亲。  
  
害怕她用爱去威胁束缚，害怕她用爱去规划不相干于她的人生和未来，害怕自己居然会真的因为她所谓的爱而对她唯命是从。  
  
在阿秋得到那个巴掌后的安慰我难以兑现，他死了之后我更无从下口，只有在那无数个午夜梦回和天花板坦诚相对时，我才能好好追怀我到底欠了那个十六岁男孩什么。  
  
或许不是一句安慰，或许有句话我早就想说了。  
  
你母亲的以爱之名，爱的哪里是你，爱的明明是她自己。  
  
只是可惜他再不会听到了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
